


Приключения в телепатическом взаимонедопонимании или как Джин Грей узнала кое-что о Профессоре

by isamai



Series: Пять раз, когда студенты узнавали кое-что новое и один раз, когда они узнали всю историю целиком [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: «О боже!» — вырывается у Джин и звучит как-то особенно громко в тишине её комнаты, — «О боже.»Профессор и Магнето.У Профессора и Магнето…У них…У НИХ БЫЛО.





	Приключения в телепатическом взаимонедопонимании или как Джин Грей узнала кое-что о Профессоре

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures in Telepathic Miscommunication, or: how Jean Grey learned something about her Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591554) by [ladanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladanse/pseuds/ladanse). 



Джин не может уснуть.

Ну как бы, да. На самом деле, это неправда — засыпается ей хорошо. Суть в том, что после всей этой разборки с Апокалипсисом и её превращением в жар-птицу-смерти-или-что-то-такое (ну что за фигня, а), кошмары никуда не делись. И теперь, они — вместо того чтобы будить всю школу до того, как Проф придёт и успокоит её — они поджигают её простыни и погружают всё восточное крыло в жаркий бред.

Ага. И поэтому она чаще всего остаётся бодрствовать. И этой ночью тоже, ещё и потому что… Ну… Она не будет думать об этом!

Так что она слоняется по восточному крылу, благоразумно оставаясь подальше от дремлющего разума Профессора, иногда ныряя в сны учеников помладше (они успокаивают – яркие, переливающиеся и по большей части продолжение дневных игр), когда несколько вещей происходит одновременно.

Срабатывает сигнализация (работающая от Церебро), извещая о чьём-то приближении, потом слишком уж вовремя становится по-киношному светло от молнии.

Потом стучат в дверь.

Джин больше не боится почти ничего, так что она открывает её.

За дверью двое: мужчина и ребёнок. Они оба сухие, несмотря на дождь, и Джин немедленно связывает это с мутацией. Потом мужчина заходит внутрь — как будто к себе домой, склонив голову, чтобы не удариться об косяк — и Джин узнаёт его. 

— Магнето, — говорит она.

 

Он кивает:

— Профессор здесь?

 

Она ему не доверяет:

— Зачем вам он нужен? 

— Он. Здесь? — спрашивает Магнето, хотя это звучит не как вопрос.

 

Она его игнорирует. Если придётся, она его победит: пусть ей неподвластно магнитное поле, но её телекинезис сильнее. А её телепатия…

 Джин скользит по разуму Магнето, легко опускаясь в его мысли в поисках слабости и находит сильные ( _о он слишком добр чтобы не взять её_ ) и ( _но он увидит меня_ ) и ( _это была плохая идея_ ) — а потом его ментальные щиты срабатывают: у неё ощущение, что ей прищемили пальцы дверью машины. Она жмурится — у него защита даже лучше чем у Профа! — и он смотрит на неё с мрачным удовлетворением:

— Не лезь мне в голову.

— Если бы вы мне сказали, зачем вы пришли, то я бы не стала, — говорит она, сжимая кулаки. Феникс не слишком рада тому, что им дали отпор, и приходится сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы не зажечься.

— Это не твоё дело, — говорит он. Люстра на потолке начинает пугающе скрипеть.

Это уже угроза, и Феникс тянется и вырывает металл из-под его контроля. Они начинают бороться, когда она слышит детский всхлип — а люстра начинает сворачиваться и стекать по стене…

— Джин, — говорит спокойный голос в её голове и снаружи. Она останавливается, Феникс успокаивается перед чем-то знакомым, и что удивительно — Магнето тоже перестает бороться. Джин успевает зацепить ненароком вспышку шока, удивление и сильную тоску — неясно чью — и потом разумы вокруг превращаются в зеркала, отражая огонь Феникса, и та убирается подальше внутрь себя.

— Чарльз, — говорит Магнето.

— Эрик, — говорит Профессор (хотя голосом он произносит только глухую «к» на конце имени), и они смотрят друг другу в глаза какую-то секунду, — кто это с тобой?

 

Девочка вся дрожит и прижимается к ближайшей стене, распахнув глаза.

— Дочка двух моих рекрутов. Она…

—…может испарять воду силой мысли, — продолжает Профессор, и внезапно он уже в своей стихии. Даже Магнето отступает, признавая это, а Феникс совсем окончательно успокаивается.

 

— Чудесно. Как вас зовут?

Девочка чуть отступает от стены и Профессор ободряюще улыбается ей.

— Лорен, — говорит она.

— Здравствуйте, Лорен, — говорит он и машет рукой.

Каким-то образом, даже в этой застиранной полосатой пижаме и наброшенном на неё халате, он умудряется выглядеть весьма респектабельным и внушающим спокойствие:

— Меня зовут профессор Ксавье, хотя большинство моих учеников называют меня профессором Икс. Вы сейчас в школе для мутантов — для таких, как вы и я, — он снова улыбается, и на этот раз Лорен улыбается ему в ответ. 

(Смотрите, что я умею) — говорит он в её голове, и она распахивает глаза.

— Мистер Магнето умеет двигать металлом, — говорит Лорен, переставая стесняться. У неё тонкий, но сильный голос.

— Да, он действительно умеет, — говорит Профессор, и Джин напрягается, зная, какой боли ему стоит говорить об этом так спокойно. — Не могли бы вы, Лорен, показать мне, что вы умеете делать?

 

Лорен напрягается всем телом, сосредотачиваясь, и капли дождя испаряются с до сих пор открытой двери — и волна пара откидывает назад волосы Джин.

 — Это очень здорово!» — говорит Профессор, улыбаясь и апплодируя ей. Она улыбается в ответ ему слегка беззубой улыбкой. — Где же ваши родители?

Лорен машет рукой в сторону Магнето.

— Я приказал им оставаться в машине, — говорит он, — я не был уверен, что им тут будут рады.

— Мы здесь рады всем, Эрик, — жестко говорит Профессор. — Пригласи их внутрь. Джин, у нас есть свободные большие спальни?

Джин закрывает глаза, мысленно ощупывая восточное и западное крыло, северный коридор и качает головой:

— Они все заняты, и Джубили сожгла запасные пододеяльники в свободных комнатах на той неделе.

— А наверху? — спрашивает Лорен, показывая на Главную лестницу.

 

Джин чувствует, что что-то не так, ещё до того как успевает что-то увидеть — хоть и не понимает, что не так:

— Комнаты наверху все одноместные, — говорит она, нахмурившись и глядя на Профессора. ( _Вы в порядке?_ )

( _Да, всё хорошо_ ) – говорит он безучастно, хотя она прекрасно видит, как он сжимает ручки кресла.

 

И потом Магнето говорит, неуверенно:

— Тут есть большая спальня на втором этаже, если это всё тот же дом, что я помню, — и Джин смотрит на него удивлённо: она не знала, что он тут жил, — и возможно, она сейчас пуста.

 

Магнето и Профессор не смотрят друг на друга.

Джин ничего не понимает: что это всё вообще значит?

(Ну, если честно – у неё есть одна идея. Но она абсолютно не имеет смысла, и заставляет задуматься о том, о чём она вообще не хочет совсем думать, как… ну… Это невозможно, в любом случае!)

 

Профессор прочищает горло:

— Эту комнату не открывали уже двадцать лет, — говорит он, приняв окончательное решение, — и у нас нет времени её проветривать. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я сплю на первом этаже.

Он указывает на кресло, и плечи Магнето падают вниз:

 — Конечно.

 — У нас есть комната с двумя отдельными кроватями и отдельной ванной комнатой в северном коридоре, — встревает Джин в разговор, который не имеет смысла. — Это подойдёт?

 — Да, это будет в самый раз, — говорит Профессор, и улыбка снова возникает на его лице, будто она оттуда и не исчезала. — Пригласи их внутрь, Эрик.

 

Он замирает на секунду и потом спрашивает:

— Я не утружу тебя просьбой остаться на игру?

 

Магнето нахмуривается.

— На партию в шахматы, — уточняет Профессор с таким странным выражением лица, суетливым – а он никогда не суетится! – и тут до Джин доходит, что он действительно нервничает.

— Да, я понял, — говорит Магнето с таким раздражением в голосе, которое как-то страшно похоже на нежность, — я не думал, что…

Он обрывает фразу на полуслове.

Профессор выглядит полным сожаления? Раскаяния?

 

(Вот и оно) – думают вместе Джин и Феникс, посылая нафиг всю этику Профессора относительно телепатии.

 

Они проникают аккуратно в мысли Магнето будто тени – на этот раз они будут брать и поглощать, а не просто пробовать – и если они аккуратны, он даже не поймёт – такое внедрение происходит тихо, исподволь….

Щиты Магнето обрушиваются на них снова, даже больнее, чем в первый раз. Джин вздрагивает и почти не слышит, как Проф с упрёком говорит:

— Эрик…

— Умно, — неохотно роняет тот. — Это сработало бы - но у меня есть опыт с телепатами. Вы считаете, что вы можете контролировать меня своей силой – ворваться в мой разум, заполнить его вашими мыслями – но это является ничем иным, как бесцеремонностью. Если бы ваш Профессор рассказывал вам об Эмме Фрост — это была её любимейшая тактика. Довольно быстро она узнала, что она не работает. Со мной.

— И зачем вы мне всё это рассказываете?» — говорит Джин, потирая лоб. Магнето так выпендривается! Профессор, видимо, ловит конец её мысли, и тихо фыркает.

— Не смей так делать ещё раз! - говорит Магнето, ровно. — Я не люблю, когда кто-то есть в моей голове. Особенно так… Близко.

 

Будто в отдалении Джин чувствует шок, как от боли. Через секунду до неё доходит, что чувство не её — а Профессора.

 — Я поговорю с ней. - говорит Профессор напряженно. — Если ты отпустишь родителей Лорен.

Это было не вопросом.

Магнето разворачивается и без слов уходит обратно в дождь.

Джин была готовой к тому чтобы…

 

— Джин, — говорит Профессор.

Ага, вот и головомойка.

 

— Да? — спросила она потухшим голосом. 

— Мы же с тобой уже говорили про личные границы в телепатии.

— Да.

— Ты же знаешь, что такое использование телепатии не только неэтично, но и равноценно изнасилованию, потому что ты не получила согласие на то, чтобы прочитать мысли.

Джин останавливается, как вкопанная:

— Нет, — говорит она, — я не… Не знала.

Это звучит жалко, гулко отражаясь от стен поместья.

Челюсти Профессора крепко сжаты, и она не чувствует привычное присутствие его разума рядом с её, что гораздо более понятный аргумент, чем любая нотация. Он действительно зол.

 — Мне не нужно говорить тебе о том, что повторять такое — нельзя. Нельзя без согласия заходить в чей-то разум. Сейчас я могу тебе посоветовать только избегать этого полностью.

 

Джин кивает и больше не может смотреть глаза в глаза — поэтому изучает поверхность деревянного пола, свои ступни и понимает, что чувствует холод впервые за многие недели.

— Такое больше не повторится, — послушно обещает она.

Профессор выдыхает.

— Спасибо, Джин, — говорит он и она может почувствовать его разум с собой снова. — Я прошу прощения за некоторую жесткость, но ты должна понять: и мутанты, и немутанты с трудом доверяют таким, как мы, и если ты сделаешь так ещё раз, потеряешь контроль или зайдёшь слишком глубоко…

 — Я могу навредить кому-то, я знаю.

— Не только. Те, кто тебя лю-…— он останавливает себя. — Не-псионики, с которыми ты будешь жить возненавидят то, что они для тебя — открытая книга их слабостей. И если ты надавишь на них слишком сильно — они уйдут.

 — Да, — говорит Джин, — я поняла.

 

Есть что-то такое в их голосах сейчас.

Джин почти уверена в том, что он думает о Мистик — хотя она сейчас периодически живёт в поместье, но Джин знает, что это не всегда было так — и ещё она снова подумала о том, О Чём Она Решила Не Думать В Ближайшем И Никаком Будущем. 

Никто из них не задаёт никаких вопросов.

У них всё в порядке с навыками коммуникации.

— Спокойной ночи, Джин, — говорит Профессор, — попробуй немного поспать. Я разберусь с новоприбывшими гостями.

Джин кивает, погруженная в себя:

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит она, и уходит к себе.

 

 ***

 

И всё же она снова думает об этом.

Ладно, немного предыстории.

Два дня и четырнадцать часов и двадцать пять минут назад она — Джин Грей, (известная как «Феникс») болтала со Скоттом «Ебанутым» Саммерсом (известным как «Циклоп» - и кстати, вот же тупое прозвище!) и несколько поддалась импульсу поцеловать этого придурка в губы – чтобы понятно продемонстрировать то, как телепатия серьёзно мешает принимать решения.

И ладно. Это было… не ужасно, понятно? Делайте с ней что угодно, но это на самом деле было действительно неплохо. Даже немного хорошо.

Так или иначе, потом Феникс подумала ( _Жара_ ) – и да, она считает, что это всё Феникс, в комнате было холодно и не было других причин, чтобы ей внезапно показалось, что одежда на ней вся какая-то лишняя – и потом Феникс взорвалась, и она сама прицепилась к разуму Скотта и почувствовала его шок и восторг, и всё было невероятно и чудесно и как бы даже горячо…

А потом он оторвался от неё и сказал: «Джин?» и понял, что она была в его голове и отскочил, и её вырвало из этой (сладостной, головокружительной) близости и она почувствовала, как его разбирает, и поэтому – сбежала.

Джин не видела его с того момента. Они избегали друг друга.

Просто.

Великолепно.

Близость.

Как…

«Особенно не так… Близко.» 

Подождите.

ЧТО?

«О боже!» — вырывается у Джин и звучит как-то особенно громко в тишине её комнаты, — «О боже.»

 

Профессор и Магнето.

У Профессора и Магнето…

У них…

У НИХ БЫЛО.

 

( _Долго же до тебя доходило_ ) – сухо отмечает Феникс, пролетая где-то в их голове. Вкратце она приказывает ей заткнуться и возвращается ко второму внутреннему кризису за два дня.

 

И не то что бы Профессор – он, ну, один из тех, один из тех мужчин – и это вроде не очень законно сейчас, и Джин лучше прочих знает что люди не так просты, как кажется. Это просто так… Она никогда не думала, что он…Такой. Лучших слов и терминов у неё нет, хотя это даже в мыслях смотрится ужасно.

И тот факт, что он по Магнето… Она может понять логику – немножко – но честно, Проф.

Магнето.

Даже у неё вкус будет получше – хотя тут, да, она не судья. Это что, у всех телепатов есть какая-то предрасположенность к ебанутым мудакам?

И вообще это не проблема, говорит она себе чётко, потому что это не проблема. Какая разница куда и как Профа – а вот эта мысль у неё вообще совсем не должна была появляться, боже.

Какая разница, кто Профу нравится.

Вот так лучше.

 

Профессор спас ей жизнь. Он был с ней после каждого кошмара, каждого видения и каждого пожара.

 

 ***

 

На следующее утро она спускается в кухню: перехватить тост и выпить кофе – как всегда. Профессор уже там, пьёт чай вместе с Хэнком, окруженный стопками журналов о генетике (на них точно ушёл целый лес). Он улыбается ей, когда она садится за стол. «Доброе утро!» — говорит он ей, не особенно обращая на неё внимание.

И вроде сейчас очередь Джин сказать: «Доброе утро!» в ответ, поехидничать над его пристрастием к Эрл Грею — но слова застревают в горле, когда прошедшая ночь встает в памяти: а что если бы Магнето остался на ночь? Что если — и даже если он бы не — ей нужно ответить Профессору…

 — Доброе, Проф, — говорит она, но выходит неестественно.

 

Он поднимает глаза, смотрит на неё, своим разумом скользя по её, находя источник её беспокойства и потом резко — слишком резко! — отдаляется. Пару неловких секунд они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и она чувстствует волну обречённости, исходящую от него до того, как он начинает говорить, чётко и звонко — как обычно. 

— Джин, если ты не против, ты сегодня позанимаешься с Мистик — поработаешь над владением телекинезом в рукопашном бою.

Забыв про всё, Джин наклоняется вперёд:

— Что? Вы же говорили, что мы будем заниматься в Церебро!

— Я пойму, если ты будешь чувствовать себя комфортней рядом с Мистик сегодня, — говорит он, не глядя на неё. — Я объясню, что должно было быть на занятии с Церебро Хэнку, и вы позанимаетесь с ним в другой…

— Я хочу тренироваться с Церебро сегодня, — говорит она. (Всё в порядке.) – хочет она сказать – (мне плевать).

— Не беспокойся, м...-  — он обрывает себя, чтобы не сказать «милая» как обычно. — Хэнк с тобой позанимается, ему просто нужно будет потратить несколько дней на подготовку…

 

Хэнк поднимает голову и смотрит на них, и на его лице вдруг отображаются ярость и разочарование. Как будто от предательства. (Я думал, ты лучше этого) —твердят его мысли, но рот он не открывает.

 

— Если вы не против, — говорит Проф, тихо и будто через силу, — я буду в своём кабинете. Он разворачивается и укатывается из комнаты, и Джин почти встает — а него уже нет в кухне.

 —Да мне плевать! — кричит она громко, но опоздав. — Мне… — она поворачивается к Хэнку, упрашивая его, — если это просто он такой, то!

 — Мне об этом не говори, — отвечает Хэнк, и в его глазах видно осторожное одобрение.

 

Для двух телепатов — думает Джин, летя по восточному коридору поместья, — у них обоих большие проблемы с навыками коммуникации.

— Профессор! — говорит она, входя в его кабинет. Он поднимает голову, которая до этого совершенно точно лежала на сложенных на столе руках, у него чуть красные глаза, и рядом с ним стакан виски.

 Джин охватывает это всё взглядом, и слова начинают падать из её рта как попало:

— Мне вообще это не важно, Проф! Это не… Мне нет вообще никакого дела до этого, я видела столько много людей — и поверьте мне, нет ничего в вас такого плохого…

— Я знаю это, Джин, — резко говорит Профессор, и до неё доходит, насколько высокомерно её слова прозвучали, — но чтобы привыкнуть к этому, нужно время.

 — Нет, я не про это! Просто, — она обрывает сама себя и подходит к нему ближе и заставляет себя проявить нормальную, обычную привязанность, обнимая его за плечи. Это кажется странным делать не в темноте её спальни, когда всё холодно после кошмаров. — Вы обращались со мной лучше, чем любой из моих родителей, — говорит она, пытаясь найти слова и почему-то это проще делать не смотря на него, — я.. Вы так много значите для меня, Профессор, вы…

Он обнимает её в ответ, осторожно: их обоих немножко трясёт до сих пор.

— Я знаю, Джин. Всё в порядке. Она чувствует его разум рядом со своим, утешающий и цельный — как всегда. Там есть немного удивления, и ещё облегчения тоже, но в основном там — любовь. Она отвечает ему тем же: произнести вслух это было бы как-то дико, но она может сказать, что судя по тому, как светится его разум — даже этого достаточно.

Она расслабляется, позволяя своему разуму стать тише, как бы выпуская пар напряжения прошедших пары дней. Он, кажется, тоже, и она в ответ открывает ему доступ в свою голову, показывая свои мысли про Магнето в качестве его потенциального партнёра, просто чтобы услышать, как он смеётся, и потом…

— Ты не говорила мне, что поцеловала Скотта!» — говорит Профессор с какой-то ебанутой бухты-барахты.

 Джин дёргается назад.

— Что? Нет, мы не… В смысле, я имела в виду, что ну… — она исправляет себя: потому что лгать Профессору — упражнение в бесполезности.

 

Он поднимает бровь:

— Ему хочется, чтобы ты вернулась и поговорила с ним, — докладывает он.

— Нет.

— Джин, он по тебе киснет.

— И какое мне до этого должно быть дело?

— Потому что иногда, — говорит Проф, насмешливо сверкая глазами, — этим выпендрёжникам нужно потакать.

— Ну вы-то про это знаете, — говорит Джин не подумав и застывает. Было ли это…

 

Профессор только смеётся, мысленно посылая ей подбадривающую волну.

— Знаю, конечно.

— Ну хорошо тогда, — говорит она, разворачиваясь, чтобы пойти к Скотту в комнату, — пусть будет по-вашему.

— Ему нравится, когда у тебя распущены волосы, — говорит Профессор слишком кротко.

Джин касается своих французских кос.

 — Я знаю, — говорит она и не делает ничего, чтобы их распустить.

Он одобряюще ей улыбается.

— Удачи, — желает он ей, немного ласково глядя в глаза.

Джин улыбается ему в ответ:

— Спасибо! И Профессор?

— Да?

— Вам тоже.

 

В глазах Профессора что-то тихо и быстро мерцает.

— Спасибо тебе — а теперь иди, поговори с ним. Расскажешь мне потом, что он сказал.

Джин закатывает глаза и выходит из кабинета.

 


End file.
